Batman: The beginning of the end
by Thrillsap02
Summary: this is going to be a story about everything that happens in batman the animated series-the new adventures of batman-and most of the batman animated movies and I am going to fill the gap between the end of batman the animated series and batman beyond the story will start from the beginning were Bruces parents get shot so in the beginning it will be a little slow. Hope you like it:D
1. The cold fall

"It was around 6 pm, Thomas Wayne walked in to the living room where Martha and Bruce were"

"He looked at Bruce and smiled, he watch Bruce trying to tie his tie"

"He walked over to Bruce"

"Son would you like me to help you, Thomas said while smiling at Bruce, Bruce lifted his head up and looked at his father with a frown"

"Thomas set down and put Bruce on his lap, Bruce what's wrong says Thomas with a soft and sweet voice"

"Bruce look at his father and quietly replies, I wanted to be able to tie my tie like you"

"While fixing Bruce's tie Thomas says, it takes time and practice, but you will get the hang of it in know time after the show me and can work on it,

"Bruce looked at his father with a big smile and slowly got out of his lap"

30 minutes later they arrived to the theater.

Thomas walks to the door and opens it for his wife and son, they look around for a seat,

After the show they tried to go out the front door, but there were to many people so they went out the back thinking they would get to the parking lot faster.

BUT THEY WERE WRONG.

"When they got out of the door, Thomas heard something, he pulled Bruce behind him and looked to see what it was"

"He saw a man in the dark holding a gun"

"Martha turns around, her eyes slowly got wide"

"The man slowly walks in to the light"

"Martha sees the gun and screams"

"SHUT UP! Give me the necklace and the wallet, says the man"

"Martha starts crying, please no let us go please! She says"

"The man pulls the gun up a little closer to her and pulls the trigger"

"Bruce's starts crying, and slowly walks beside his mother and falls next to her, he screams out of anger"

"Thomas runs up to the man dodges the first bullet but sadly not the second one"

Thomas falls to the ground.

"Bruce stares down at his father tear drops falls down his face, Thomas is Barley alive with his last breath he says to Bruce, please hide son I love you.

"Bruce was crying to hard and was too shocked to move"

Right before pulls the gun to Bruce he hears police sirens.

The man runs out of the alley.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thank you for reading. I know I don't have very good grammar and I'm not that good at writing but I am trying to get better.

If you have any tips that would be great and there will be another chapter coming up soon 


	2. The beginning of batman

_It's been about 8 years after Bruce Wayne's parents died, Alfred has been taking care of him every since._

_Once Bruce turns 18 he will own his fathers company, _

_But for right now Bruce will be working on his promise._

_He didn't know how he going to do it your even how he was going to keep it. _

_Bruce went to collage for science and an indenture._

_His father was a doctor, Thomas taught Bruce everything he knew._

_He also left Bruce everything he had. _

_But all Bruce wanted is to help Gotham. _

_And donating millions of dollars what's it near enough for him. _

_Only thing he could think of is fighting crime, but it wasn't that easy._

_"His first attempt of trying to fight crime failed, he put on the ski mask and searched the alleys, he saw a man trying to take a young women's purse" _

_"Bruce saw this as his opportunity to help and he was going to take it, Bruce came at the man trying to get the purse but Bruce didn't know that the man had a gun"_

_"Bruce punch the man in the stomach, the man pulled a gun out and shot Bruce in the leg"_

_The man ran before the police got there._

_Luckily Bruce called Alfred before the police got there, Alfred got there right in time._

_Alfred took him back to Wayne manor._

_Alfred took the bullet out if his leg and Stitched him up._

_Thank for reading hope you liked it the next chapter will be much better. And I know this one was short but the next one will be around 600 words and a lot better_


	3. Finding the identity

It has been almost a year since Bruce got shot.

Even after everything that has happened he still wants to help Gotham.

he still doesn't know how he's going to help.

He just doesn't want another 8 year old boy to have to see his parents get shot in an alley.

Gotham isn't the best place to live, but Bruce want it to be a safe place to live.

That's Bruce Wayne's promise.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Bruce knew he couldn't go fighting crime as Bruce Wayne, he needed to make a identity"

For days he set in a dark quiet room, every now and then he would go to his parents graves.

One day while he was sitting in the dark looking over Gotham he heard

Something it sounded like an animal.

It busted through the window, it was so dark Bruce couldn't tell what it was.

He slowly set up and took a few steps towards it.

He saw what it was, he finally realized what he needed to do.

He knew who he needed to be.

What he needed to be.

If you have read this far thank you so much I know I'm not that good at writing and I know I said this one would be better but it didn't come out how I wanted it to.

But ya I will do about 7 more chapters the next 2 chapter batgirl will be coming in to the story... If you have any tips that would me great.

Don't forget to review? ﾟﾘﾜ?


	4. The circus

Bruce has been training harder then ever.

But he still felt there was something missing.

He still knew he couldn't go out was Bruce Wayne.

he recently has been fight crime, and has taken on the identity of batman!

He could tell Gotham has been changing in a good way.

But the police did not approve of this

Batman, some of then didn't even know if he was human.

He's got shot, broke some ribs, his almost died countless times

He's started to notice, he needs help.

"A few days later Alfred was dusting as usual and listening to some radio"

"Alfred heard something interesting"

He didn't know if he could pull off this plan but he was going to try.

Alfred finished his dusting, then walked down to the batcave.

"Master Bruce" Alfred said

"Yes Alfred!

"The amazing Grayson are coming in to town with the circus, would you like to go sir?

"We'll what the hell sure lets go" Bruce said with cheerful spirit.

Alfred walked away feeling proud about himself.

He Rarely gets these opportunity to get Bruce out of the house.

Alfred and Bruce have arrived to the circus,

Bruce looked around and started to think this might be fun after all.

think for everyone that has got this far I know that. They are my that good I know I aways say this but the next few will be so much better, these last ones just didn't come out that good idk why. But the next two charters will be better to in will be in them and there be some fight and some death and in 5 chapters damian Wayne will come in. Thanks for reading hope u liked it.


	5. Should I go on

So I know I haven't post a chapter in a while. I don't know if y'all like my stories if y'all want me to start writing again u can contact me on I funny my user name on Ifunny is ThrPrank my profile pic is a wolf I should be the first one.

I will post a blank white pic and u can comment on that if you have any question.


End file.
